


hush, i know they said the end is near

by bvrchies



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Goodbyes, Graduation, archie gives betty the jalopy, barchie, betty and archie say goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvrchies/pseuds/bvrchies
Summary: archie lets betty have the jalopy before he goes to the army. they say goodbye and kiss
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Kudos: 17





	hush, i know they said the end is near

meet me outside. please, betty.  
that’s all archie’s text to his long-time neighbor and best friend, betty cooper, said. within five minutes, she was on his doorstep. they hadn’t had a real conversation since she broke off their affair a few weeks ago.  
“hey, betty. thanks for coming over,” archie says quietly. she nods. he walks towards his garage, motioning for her to follow.  
“so, you’re really going to the army? that’s... crazy, arch,” betty comments, clearly trying to break the awkward silence.  
“yeah. i am. it is,” he replies. archie feels a little warmer whenever betty calls him ‘arch.’ and he feels like he hasn’t heard the words in too long. “anyways, i, uh, asked you to come so i could give you this.” the pair is standing in front of archie’s old jalopy that they fixed up before junior year.  
“the jalopy?”  
“yep. the jalopy.”  
“archie, this- this is yours. it’s so special to you. i mean, we fixed it up with your dad-“  
“exactly, betty. we fixed it up. and i obviously can’t bring it to the army.... so i want you to keep it here, or bring it somewhere.... it’s up to you,” he says, looking over at her.  
betty looks at the car, then back at him. she tilts her head and puts a hand on the jalopy.  
“of course, arch. if that’s what you really want.”  
archie grins. “it is what i want, betty. thank you.”  
they stand in silence, looking at the car. avoiding eye contact. after a moment, betty takes a step back.  
“okay, well... i have to go back to my house. finish packing,” betty tells him.  
archie grabs her hand. they stare at each other for a moment, and then he suddenly pulls betty in for a hug. they hold each other tight as she buries her face into archie’s shoulder.  
“i’m gonna miss you, arch,” she mutters into his tshirt.  
“i’m gonna miss you too, betty.” he puts his hand on the back of her head.  
she finally loosens her grip and slides her hands up to his shoulders. they gaze at each other, and though both are lightly smiling, their eyes are sad.  
“i wouldn’t have even graduated without you and your tutoring... in second grade, in junior year. thank you.”  
“anything for my best friend,” betty responds. “and i am sorry. for how i broke it off with you-“  
“it’s okay, betty. it was for the best. it’s just... it’s never been our time.”  
despite the garage being quiet, their silence says a million words. simultaneously, they lean in to kiss each other. it’s not intense. it’s sweet. archie puts his palms on her cheeks. they weren’t even kissing because of their undeniable feelings for each other, but rather their bond was too deep to just say “goodbye.” when betty pulls away from their liplock, she looks up at her best friend one last time.  
archie gives betty a bittersweet smile as he places the jalopy keys in her hands. “good luck, betty.”  
“good luck, arch.”

**Author's Note:**

> title is a lyric from mirrorball by taylor swift! this song inspired this fic in a way 🤔 anyways, i hope you enjoyed reading! and i know this would never actually happen in the show, i just wrote this for fun. i’m not a great writer by any means, so i’m sure this isn’t great.


End file.
